Hero
by allycubed
Summary: Post HBP. Harry defeats Voldemort.Ginny is very hostile about their breakup so she refuses to speak to him more than necessesary. The trio returns to school along wiht the rest of their year when Hogwarts combines Ginny's yera with Harry's year. This comp


Hero

By ginluvzharry

Disclaimer- I don't own the canon characters or the canon parts of the plot unless Jk Rowling dropped dead and left it all to me (Not Happening) the song is by Chad Kroeger of Nickelback.

Fulfilling the Prophecy - Prologue

10:01 PM July 30th - Little Hangleton near The Riddle House

I am so high,  
I can hear heaven.  
I am so high,  
I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven,  
No heaven, don't hear me.

Helga Hufflepuff's cup shattered under Ron's 'Reducto' spell. Hermione was busy with Rowena Ravenclaw's sapphire and bronze bracelet. Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt had perished in the fight already. Harry Potter stood with the other students, aurors, wizards and witches waiting with ready patronuses for the dementors. They all knew that they were like an appetizer to the main attraction; Lord Voldemort.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

12 Grimmauld Place – Order of the Phoenix Headquarters; 10:47PM

"Luna! Luna!" Ginny called from and upstairs bedroom where she was nursing Tonks' leg.

"Yeah Ginny." Luna said scrambling into the room.

"Could you get me some new bandages and hot water? Tonks wants to go back out and the damage is pretty severe.

"Sure"

"Who hit you with what, Nymphie? Oh and you're totally ripping off my look." Ginny asked sitting at the bottom of Tonks' bed. Today, Tonks had red hair to match Ginny's.

"Stop calling me Nympie and I'll stop turning my hair red." Tonks replied

"Done but seriously who hit you with this curse?"

Tonks switched her hair back to its normal bubble gum hue before answering,

"It was that bloody git Snape."

And they say that  
A hero can save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here  
And wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings  
Of the eagles.  
Watchin' as they all fly away.

"Sectumsempra?"

"That's it."

Luna brought the pan of hot water in.

"Thanks Luna." Ginny said with a half smile.

"No problem, Ginny." Luna replied walking dreamily out of the room.

Ginny began to clean Tonks' wound.

"I haven't talked to you in forever and a day, Gin. How've you been?" Tonks asked.

"I'm okay. Well, as good as you can be during a war. We haven't really talked since before Harry and I broke up."

"Forgot about that. You never told me why he ended it."

"Well, I have plenty of time to tell you. There is no way you can rejoin the battle. Your leg is really hurt. After the fighting is over you'll need to get checked out at St Mungos."

"What?"

"The spell is really advanced. It'll take at least a week to heal."

Ginny wrapped a bandage that she had conjured over Tonks' wound and kicked back on the bed.

"I guess you're right," Tonks said following Ginny's lead, "Might as well get comfortable. Spill!"

"It happened after Professor Dumbledore's funeral. I had been expecting him to break up with me ever since he saw the headmaster lying at the bottom of the Astronomy tower, dead. I am really shocked that it took him so long to do it. Anyway, after the funeral, while everyone was going back up to the castle, he told me we couldn't be together anymore. He said it was because he didn't want Voldemort to use me to get to him. He said we should break it off before Tom found out." Ginny said looking at her feet.

"Sounds just like Harry. You really can't blame him. He has a saving people thing as you know. You will probably get back together with him when this is finished." Tonks replied trying to look on the bright side of things.

"There's no way in hell Tonks." Ginny said her voice suddenly filled with venom.

Someone told me,  
Love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing,  
And blood spilling.  
That world never came.

"Why?"

"Because he is a self centered, arrogant, git who thinks I can't take care of myself. Do you think I am here by choice? No, if I got my way I would be fighting like everyone else. He broke up at me for one reason. He tells everyone including me that he doesn't want me to get hurt but he really doesn't want me to be in his way. He said all this bull shit about Voldemort not knowing. Ha! Tom probably knew before we got back from our walk. Harry infuriates me. I thought he was the one person who didn't underestimate me but I was wrong. If he left me for a year to go to school and stay here without any word from him, he can wait another month. I have a connection too. I have been watching the battle all night. I am so mad at him right now yet I am terrified of what might happen. I have been sending my patronus all night to help them. I wish I didn't know what was going on. It's killing me to see all those people being hurt when the only thing I can do is watch and send a single patronus. All I can think is what if Harry dies tonight or a member of my family. I feel so bad because I can't help." Ginny started her sermon hotly but was in tears by the end.

"Wow Ginny. I didn't know the extent of how you feel. I can't help but feel some compassion for Harry though." Tonks said quietly.

"What? He put himself in this situation. He claims he doesn't want me to get hurt but I know better. Do you ever think that one more person can make a difference? Even if it would just give a person one more minute of life, isn't it worth it? I can't help but think that a difference might be made if I was there. Maybe I am just restless from being here but still. My connection with Voldemort is strong. Even if I wasn't in the main battle I could be telling everyone what was coming next Instead, I am stuck being a nurse to minor injuries." The younger girl replied.

"I agree with you Ginny but there is nothing we can do now. Are you positive Voldemort knows about you and Harry?"

"Absolutely, look at this." She said handing Tonks a piece of parchment.

Tonks took the letter and began to read it.

And they say that  
A hero can save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here  
and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings  
of the eagles.  
Watchin' as they all fly away.

_Ginevra,_

_Long time, no see. I heard what Lucius did with my diary and I must say it was rather brilliant. I wish I would have though of it but bygones be bygones. It really is too bad that you couldn't finish off your little boyfriend Potty. Instead you had to leave him to me … Oh well. Moving on, I have a few options for you to consider, being the generous person I am. Scenario One: You can join me and be my second in power. You have potential Ginevra. Isn't that an offer too good to be true? Well believe it, pet. You are gorgeous, much better than those two hags Narcissa and Bellatrix.You could be mine forever. My queen, my mistress, my one and only (no promises there). Scenario Two: To put it bluntly, I come kill you right after I am done with Scarhead. The choice is yours my dear. Think about it._

_Master in Evil,_

_Lord Voldemort_

_P.S_

_If you are good, I might let you call me Tom or even Tommy in bed. I know you prefer that name._

Now that the world isn't ending,  
its love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of the hero,  
and that's why I fear it won't do.

Tonks stared at the letter in disbelief and disgust.

"That is wrong in sooo many languages."

"No joke. I think I just threw up a little bit. He is so twisted and he's like 70. Why would I sleep with him? Nasty!"

"The mental images are quite disturbing. Oh Merlin I am scarred for life." Tonks said.

"Pfft! Think of how you'd feel if the letter was to you." Ginny spat.

"I feel sorry for you."

"I feel sorry for myself."

And they say that  
A hero can save us,  
Im not gonna stand here  
and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings  
Of the eagles.  
Watchin' as they all fly away.

Little Hangleton Graveyard – 11:59PM – July 30th

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled at his opponent.

The curse hit Voldemort square in the chest. At 12:00AM on July 31st, Tom Marvalo Riddle was no more. As Harry Potter fell to his knees he manages to gasp two words –

"It's over"

And they're watchin' us (watching us)  
they're watchin' us (watching us).  
As they all fly away.

As they all fly away.

As they all fly away.


End file.
